A Sullen World
by buchouslvr
Summary: Allen woke up and something anew happen.


A/N: hehe sorry, i have to revised the first chapter. I tried to make the story only one chapter, but i failed. The time was too short for me.Nonetheless, there are an addition to this chapter.

Warning: none that i think of

Disclaimer: i don't owned them. please read and review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen woke up.

Big bright gray pupils were watching their surrounding. Allen found himself waking up in what it seems a little shop. He was on the floor,

wrapped in a silky beige sheet. His attire was plain, white pants and a cotton shirt. They were a little too big for his physical complex. He

kept lying on the floor until he heard a sound of low density coming from somewhere in the shop. He got up and took noticed on the details

of the building. Apparently he was in one of the aisle. The shelf next to him was all dusty with jars and cans, sitting on it. He kept walking to

the end of the aisle. In a corner he saw a small television, which was on at a non-signaler channel... After making sure that the sound came

from the small object, he walked back to the aisle. This time, he started to inspect the jars and cans. There were spider webs on the corner

of the shelf and wrapping the items. The jars were half filled with a yellow thick substance and the cans were oxide. He picked one of the jars

and tried to twist the cap but it was stuck, he didn't have strength at all in his arms.

Allen walked to the front of the store. From the desk front, the white haired boy looked back, there were in total three aisles, at the back an

open door. Nobody was there. He peeked outside through the small window. Across, a tall-slender old woman wearing a black dress came

out from her white house, followed by two cats, one white and the other black. Allen noticed that she was approaching to the store, but what

scared him the most is that her eyes were shut. She was eyeless. He frightened and hide behind the curtain. He looked outside again and the

woman was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the back door shut by itself and silent reign again for seconds. Out of nothing or no one, the boy

heard a voice exclaiming "YOU WON'T WAKE UP". Here it is when Allen realized that something weird was going on, that he was not in

the waking world.

The white-haired boy tried not to get panicked. It was not one of his qualities to feel like that. He had been in more sticky, fearsome situation

than being stuck in another dimension or dream world, wherever he is right now. With more confidence on himself; he opened the front door

to found in the small front yard two death cat. It looked one of the cat was poisoned. Its plate remained next to it with half of the food

untouched. The other cat's head was dislocated by a conibear trap. There was dried blood on the floor. Allen wanted to vomit at that

moment, but he did not. He tip-toed through the repugnance scenery and made his way out.

"Where am I?" Allen though aloud, biting his left thumbs _'It looks too real for being a dream. Maybe I am not dreaming but something _

_pulled me to another dimension.'_ Allen sighed '_Still, I remember nothing before I woke up. If I was taken to this place, should I be _

_remembering anything at all?_'

The moyashi (as kanda named him) took another look at his surrounding. There were two brown-bricked apartment buildings; one at the left

and one at the right of the shop. In front of the shop, there was a white house. Three trodden way were separating the four buildings, making

the white house situated in the middle. Allen was surprised by the scenery. There were sakura trees all around; it didn't match for what he

saw in the shop. It was too beautiful and too light to be real. He though that this world will be dark and forsaken, expecting death body,

humans or animals, all around. He didn't know where to go, so he decided to walk to the left. After no more than four steps taken, Allen felt

someone coming out from the shop. He turned back and indeed two people were coming out. It was Lenalee and Miranda, both female

exorcists wearing white silky dress with laces on the shoulder straps and a gold belt wrapping their waist. Miranda sat on the grass and

Lenalee started to walk were Allen was.

"Lenalee… how did you get here? where are the others?"

"…"

"Lenalee, are you okay, say something, tell me what is happening?"

Lenalee smiled, "Allen Walker…" she took a sgian dubh, and hanging from the belt on her back... "…come…" She started to swing the

black knife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so what do you think? oh i forgot;

1) an animal trap built to strike at the back of the neck or behind the shoulder, dislocating the animal spine.

2) It is a ceremonial dagger. It is worn as a part of the moden Scottish Highland dress. check wikipedia dot org


End file.
